earth1fandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Todd
History Early Life Jason was born on August 16, 1992, as the son of two troubled drug addicts. He almost did not survive his first few months of life due to health conditions and parental neglect, and was once nearly sold to Carmine Falcone's criminal organization to settle his parent’s debts. After his parents were killed by Sal Maroni for failed attempt to steal from one of the crime lord's warehouses, eight-year-old Jason was forced to live on the streets of Gotham. Jason got by though pickpocketing and low-level theft, but as his skills improved he was frequently hired by a band of bank robbers who would use Jason to help them case their potential scores. This band later became known as the “Red Hood” gang, but the crew did not last long after Batman began working in Gotham, with its leader taking a nose dive into a vat of chemicals. Supposedly Jason saw this incident happen and was smart enough to get out of there as his time as an accomplice to the bank robbers was over and done. He ran back to the hideout and removed all traces of his association with them. After this, Jason spent the next three years or so wandering the streets of Gotham, occasionally running with a gang of street kids but mostly keeping to himself. Eventually, eleven-year-old Jason met Natalia Mitternacht shortly after her arrival in Gotham. The vampire mistress needed someone to help her navigate Gotham and so she took the boy in as he was street savvy and easily controlled by her psionic powers, and provided a steady food source in a pinch. Supposedly, Natalia intended to turn Jason once he came of age, having smell great potential in his blood, but after years under Mitternacht's spell, Jason eventually came to his senses and fled from the vampire rather than provide her with another snack. Trusting the streets and his wits to keep him safe, Jason became a homeless street rat. Shortly after escaping the vampire's control, a thirteen-year-old Jason awoke in the middle of the night to find the Batmobile parked in the alley he had been sleeping in. Being both dumb to attempt such a thing and smart enough to pull it off, Jason actually managed to bypass the Batmobile's security measures and pop the wheels off. Json's theft attempt didn't last long as he was quickly caught by Batman when Jason failed to notice the remote override device. Impressed with the kid's resourcefulness, Batman took Jason to see Dr. Leslie Thompkins at her clinic, hoping she could find a place for the boy in social services. Batman left Jason in the care of Dr. Thompkins, but that very night, a trio of junkies broke into the clinic. The criminals held Jason and the doctor at gunpoint, attempting to steal the clinic’s cache of drugs. Having no tolerance for junkies, Jason snapped. By the time Batman had returned, Jason had already foiled the robbery (and put two of the junkies in the ICU). Impressed once more by the boy's strength and resolve, Batman decided that Bruce Wayne would be a more fitting guardian for the wayward boy. Robin: 2006-2007 Jason underwent some anger management courses and endured many a lecture from Bruce and his butler, Alfred. It was Bruce who decided that Jason could not be rid of his anger and instead would need to channel it. Bruce Wayne had just the treatment Jason needed and began training Jason to be the next Robin… but Jason had something to say about the outfit. Having undergone just six months of training to become the second Robin, Jason proved he was a natural crime fighter. I even heard chatter that suggested some criminals were more afraid of the new Boy Wonder than Batman. Jason was such an intense Robin who fought with such a fervor that he almost seemed to have no regard for self-preservation in the pursuit of catching his man. Of course, this meant Jason took a lot more lumps than Dick ever did as Robin and it showed. Enrolled into Brentwood Academy, Jason was an outcast among the elitist children that surrounded him. He became good friends with another outcast, Helena Bertinelli and the two began a childhood romance. When Helena became concerned with Jason's injuries, she confronted Jason about it and when he refused to discuss it, she threatened to report Bruce Wayne to Child Protective Services. In order to keep Helena quiet, Jason agreed to help her with her investigation (which I'm sure caught Helena off-guard as she had not told Jason she was conducting any investigations). With Jason's help, Helena was able to get her first break in the case of her true father’s identity which led the two to suspect that Helena’s father was Santo Cassamento, one of Falcone’s men who at the time working for Black Mask. As it turned out, Cassamento was also a suspected serial rapist. While there was no denying that Jason was always a bit excessive in his violence, it was especially bad after learning that Helena's father was likely a criminal that had possibly raped Helena's mother. When Jason informed Batman of what he had discovered, the Dynamic Duo went to confront Cassamento but other False Facers interrupted their interrogation and a fight ensued. While Batman was dealing with Black Mask's goons, Jason chased after Cassamento. The pursuit would result in Cassamento taking a swan dive from a thirteen story building's rooftop. Jason later claimed it was a simple accident, but Bruce suspected it was intentional. Jason was also continually being unfairly compared to Dick and so Bruce's judgment of his actions infuriated Jason to no end. The tension in the ranks became suffocating. It did not take Helena long for her to connect the clues and come to the conclusion that Jason Todd was Robin. When she confronted him, he admitted it and even took her to the Batcave (knowing Jason it was most likely an attempt to get in her pants). Alfred caught them… and it made for a really long, awkward dinner at Wayne Manor that night, I know, I was there… After a really long and brutal conversation, Helena somehow managed to convince Bruce to let her join our Bat-Club… on the condition that I train her. One day, Jason stumbled upon a tip about the League of Assassins smuggling equipment into Ethiopia while out on patrol as Robin. Rather than reporting this to Batman, Jason felt the need to pursue this lead on his own, maybe intent on proving his worth to his adopted father and smoothing over the relationship which was still on edge from the Cassamento incident. Jason himself had recently discovered that his Mother was still alive and in Ethiopia. Jason traveled there and found his mother. He also discovered that the League was in correspondence with a man called Trojan Horse, concerning the training of assassins meant to “discredit, break, destroy, and replace Batman." If Jason would have been able to deliver this information, we could have saved thousands, Unfortunately, Jason did not. Jason had not counted on the League of Assassins having hired the Joker to oversee the smuggling operation. Captured by the criminal clown, Jason was tortured and beaten with a crowbar on a live webcam broadcast.. The Joker even held a sadistic poll where viewers could vote for Jason’s fate. When it was over, Joker left Jason’s broken, lifeless body strapped to the Bat-Signal, with a “J” branded on his cheek and bright green paint sprayed across his chest-plate reading “HaHaHa. The Joke’s On You, Batman!” Carrying Jason's limp and bloodied body away from the Bat-Signal remains the only time I’ve seen the Batman cry. Lost Days: 2007-2016 While Jason's body was undergoing the autopsy, the League of Assassins replaced Jason's body with a duplicate and dunked Jason in the Lazarus Pit. Jason is restored to life, but collapses thereafter and is hospitalized. After spending a year in a coma and subsequently as an amnesiac vagrant, he is found by Talia al Ghul. She spends several years trying to help restore Jason to full health, but the mental damage appears too extensive. Jason's is still able to fight, due to muscle reflex, but he appears to have no awareness of the situation. Talia's father, Ra's al Ghul sees Jason as a lost cause and orders him to be eliminated. In a last ditch effort to save him, Talia restores Jason's health and memory by once again immersing him in a Lazarus Pit in which her father is also bathing. It is suggested at that exposure to the Pit's energies together with Ra's might have affected Jason's personality. Afterwards, Talia took Jason to Ducra, the ancient instructor of the All-Caste, a group of warrior monks, and begged her to train the boy. Jason developed a romantic attraction to Ducra's daughter Essence during the time. After completing his training in the All-Caste which included management for his anger, Ducra wanted Jason to let go of his rage and move on, stating that 'One day your heart will shine brighter than the dark fury inside of you. And that day will be glorious'. However, Jason thought the only way to get revenge for what the Joker did to him was by rejecting his newly learned philosophies and teachings. He eventually joined the League of Assassins, where he was trained by Bronze Tiger and Lady Shiva. However, he disliked the fact that the group was not interested in justice like he was but merely in self-gain. He eventually left the League of Assassins and pursue justice elsewhere. Upon leaving the League, Talia provided him with money to complete his mission. Using the money from Talia and infuriated by her statement that he "remains un-avenged," Jason paid a group of mercenaries to help him return to Gotham. Once Jason arrives (during the aftermath of the event of No Man's Land), he enacts a plan to get revenge on Batman. He created a false arms trafficking of advance military arsenal, knowing that Batman would respond. This provided Jason an opportunity to plant a bomb beneath the Batmobile while Batman is on a stakeout for the arms deal. Batman enters the car and is at the boy's mercy, detonator in hand. However, Todd realizes that his former mentor would never know about his return nor that he would be Bruce's killer. Jason then decides to confront and kill Batman directly by traveling across the globe in search of a similar, yet more deadly type of training as Bruce received to prepare for that day. Todd learned the murderous arts from various masters around the globe. Such training includes firearms, poisons and anti-toxins, martial arts, and bomb-making. Jason was pitted against the man teaching him assassination, a German named Egon, who is also engaged in a child sex slave ring. Jason, upon learning of this, frees a shipment of children and battles his new mentor. Though he is not able to physically best Egon, he does defeat him by poisoning an energy drink Egon was consuming before the fight ever started. Jason then burns Egon's compound to the ground. He later remarks to Talia that he did not see this as murder, but rather putting "...down a reptile." After a period of time, Jason is discovered and approached by Hush to participate in a game against Batman. While Batman attempts to uncover the mystery of Hush, Red Robin (Tim Drake) is kidnapped and taken to the cemetery where Jason was buried. When he confronts the kidnapper he discovers, much to his surprise, that the kidnapper is apparently Jason Todd. During the fight, Jason trades places with Clayface, who impersonates Jason for the end of the fight. Following the battle with Hush, Batman begins seeing visions of Jason. They appear to be the result of Scarecrow's fear gas, but Alfred finds Jason's mask in the batmobile, following one of the visions. Under the Hood: 2016 Shortly after Black Mask became the undisputed crime lord of Gotham, Jason Todd reappeared in Gotham City as the Red Hood, taking control of the drug dealing racket. A few days later, Red Hood led Batman and Nightwing to a warehouse where they had to fight Amazo. After this, Red Hood called Black Mask and informed him that he stole the Kryptonite shipment form him. Black Mask sent Mr. Freeze to eliminate Red Hood and during the battle, Batman and Nightwing arrived and all of them started fighting. In the midst of the battle, Red Hood escaped leaving the Kryptonite behind and told them he has gotten what he truly wanted: a "lay of the land." Shortly afterward, the Red Hood found the Joker and beat him with a crowbar just as the Joker had beaten Jason. The Red Hood assumed control over several gangs in Gotham City and started a one-man-war against Black Mask's criminal empire. Red Hood met Onyx and after teaming up with her and crashing a drug dealer meeting, he stabbed her when she turned against him. Batman arrived in time to stop Red Hood from hurting her more and they fought each other. By the end of the fight, Red Hood unmasked Bruce and he revealed his identity to Bruce, who was utterly in shock to learn that Jason was alive Later, Jason broke into Mr. Justice to confront Tim Drake, the new Robin. Wearing an altered version of his own Robin costume, Jason immobilized the other members of Young Justice and struck Tim down and after a furious battle, Jason finally defeated Tim. Jason left the place and tore the 'R' emblem from Tim's chest. A few days later, Jason started attacking Black Mask's illegal rackets again, only this time with a much more relentless approach. Soon, Jason found Black Mask's hideout and used a rocket launcher to destroy the place. This caused Black Mask to join Deathstroke and the Secret Society of Super Villains, much to Jason's dismay. The Society sent Captain Nazi, Hyena, and Count Vertigo to eliminate Red Hood, but they were defeated by the combined forces of Red Hood and Batman. After the fight and apparently killing Captain Nazi, Jason left the place, giving Batman a morale lesson. Some time later, Jason used a decoy to trick Black Mask and Batman. Meanwhile, he held the Joker hostage and lured Batman to Crime Alley, the site of their first meeting. Jason and Batman fought for a while until Jason led Batman to the place where he was holding Joker. Jason asked Batman why he has not avenged his death by killing Joker, and Batman told Jason that he will never cross that line. Jason tried to force Batman to kill Joker or Jason, but at the last moment, Batman threw a batarang that ricocheted back to Jason's shoulder. The Joker took advantage of the situation and detonated some explosives that destroyed the entire building. Outlaws In one of his missions, Jason was in a submarine and injured in an explosion, he washed up in the island where Starfire has made herself a recluse and was nursed back to health by her. Bonding with Kori and one day find out that Arsenal would be executed in Qurac, Jason enlisted Kori's help and both rescued him, thus forming the "Outlaws". An old acquaintance, Essence, contacted him to warn about the coming danger of The Untitled. They soon found that the Untitled had already annihilated former teachers of Jason's, the All-Caste, in one of their bases in the Himalayas. Vowing revenge, Jason led the trio to the All-Caste's headquarters, seeking out the Chamber of All. In this pool of history, they learned more about their opponent. Here, they were told to supply S'aru, a four millennia old Proctor, with a cherished memory before entering. Jason's memory was an evening he and Bruce took off during his time as Robin due to Jason being too ill to fight. The trio then fought a rather large monster, and disposed of it with a fair amount of ease due to their building ability to work together. Upon leaving, Jason was offered his cherished memory back, however, he chose to leave it behind. Later, they found and destroyed a member of the Untitled in Middleton, Colorado. Essence returned that evening, revealing to Jason that she betrayed the All-Caste in favor of the Untitled due to her mother, Ducra, being possessed by them. However, she was swiftly defeated by the Outlaws as they returned to their quest. Night of the Owls Shortly after defeating Suzie Su in Gotham, the Outlaws intercepted a transmission asking all Batfamily members to help in taking down the Court of Owls. Jason reluctantly agreed and soon found a Talon attacking Mr. Freeze. He broke up the fight, but the Talon escaped while he and Mr. Freeze confronted each other. Jason tracked down the Talon to an empty Haly's Circus lot, where he had a heart-to-heart with the reanimated assassin. The Talon introduced himself as Xiao Loong, and asked Jason to end his life, which he did. Starfire and Arsenal defeated Freeze, and Jason delivered him to Batgirl, leaving Gotham soon after. Death of the Family Jason, like the rest of the Bat-family, was requested by Dick Grayson to meet at the Batcave for a briefing. A few members expressed concern regarding him being invited, namely Damian Wayne, though Dick was quick to defend him. Bruce then informed them that the Joker had apparently discovered all of their identities and was planning on attacking them privately. Jason left, but was soon ambushed by the Joker and held captive, along with Tim Drake, at an unknown location. Here, Jason discovered that Joker had effectively been torturing him all his life. Apparently, the Joker had wanted to create a Robin who would cross the line Batman was unwilling to cross. Refusing to give further information, Joker then knocked the duo out. Later, they awoke with the rest of the Bat-family in the cave where they were gassed with the intent of them killing each other. However, they all managed to overcome the Joker's mind control through the love and trust they shared with one another. Scarred by what he had learned from the Joker and the events that had unfolded, Jason refused to meet up to find out whether Alfred was safe. Despite this, Jason and Bruce finally reconciled their differences after he discovered Bruce had waited by his bedside after Jason had a particularly dangerous and almost deadly chemical reaction to the Joker's gas. Memory Loss After the events of Death of the Family, Jason went back to the temple of the All-Caste and had all painful memories erased from his mind by S'aru. This ultimately resulted in Jason having no recollection of his friends, enemies, allies, and experiences. Arsenal took him back to their base of operations, where he discovered what he had done and believed himself to be nothing more than a killer. Green Arrow arrived on their island to warn them of a large bounty on the Outlaws heads, but Roy began to panic, fearing that Oliver had led their enemies to them. Cheshire attacked them after seemingly killing Starfire and confronted Jason, telling him the League of Assassins had a bigger destiny for him. Before she could capture him, Kori attacked her and carried her off the island, before Cheshire teleported away. In the midst of the battle, Jason ran off in an attempt to find out who he really was. League of Assassins vs. The Untitled While Roy visited Hugo Strange for therapy, Jason continued to drive off but was attacked by several members of the League of Assassins. After his initial defeat, they asked him to go with them and assured him that they wouldn't kill him. He agreed, thinking that he may receive the answers he is looking for. They took him to 'Eth Alth'eban, the city of the League of Assassins, and Bronze Tiger told him this is where his new life would begin as the new leader of the League of Assassins. Jason began to explore the ancient city. The League of Assassins gathered and told him that only he knew how to save the League from a threat called the Untitled, but he told them that his memory was gone, therefore he didn't remember how to defeat the Untitled. Lady Shiva threatened to take control, but as she did so, Roy arrived in the name of the Untitled to destroy the gates to the city. Roy initially seemed to have the upper hand, but Jason and the League engaged and defeated him. Roy destroyed a wall of rock, revealing the "Well of Sins". Jason agreed to lead them, provided the League did not kill his friends. The Untitled breached the city soon after and began to engage the League. As the battle continued, Jason confronted the leader and threw him into the Well of Sins, taking his power away. He was killed and Lady Shiva rounded up the other members. As Jason displayed his disdain for Shiva's killing, the last member of the Untitled revealed himself to be Ra's al Ghul, and he resumed control of the League once more. Ra's al Ghul Jason was captured and chained soon after. He apologized to Roy and Kori for all he'd done and, as his friends were about to be executed, he gained his memories back. He and Cheshire freed the Outlaws and Jason entered the Well of Sins to face Ra's al Ghul. After initially being outmatched, Jason defeated Ra's and took his power away. Essence arrived and helped the Outlaws escape the city, arriving in the Chamber of All. She expressed her thanks and asked if Jason would join in the rebuilding of the All-Caste, but he declined and the three left the temple. Joker's Endgame When the Joker returned to Gotham, healed from having his face cut off and seemingly immortal, he raised the stakes in his battle with Batman by infecting the entire city with deadly Joker toxin. With everything on the line, Red Hood and the rest of the Batman family, as well as a group of Batman's rogues, came together to help the hero stop the Joker from destroying the city. However, Batman and the Joker were seemingly killed beneath the streets of Gotham together, leading to a new status quo in Gotham. Red Hood/Arsenal: Heroes for Hire Following the dissolution of the Outlaws, Arsenal struck out on his own. After helping Arsenal during a solo operation, Jason convinced Roy to work with him again. The duo set up shop in Roy's warehouse until Jason found out that Roy was broke. To raise funds, they turned to fixer Tara Battleworth for a job. Though she disliked their reputations, she gave them a job in Paris. After taking down several criminal operations, the two found their target: a rogue S.H.A.D.E. scientist with a thumb drive containing sensitive intel. Though his robot army gave them trouble, they managed to subdue him, get the drive, and earn their pay. While on another job, Jason discovered that Roy had set up a Heroes for Hire service. In addition to Jason being against the idea of helping people for pay, it also forced Battleworth to cut them off. Jason also found he had no choice but to comply because Roy had spent all of their money again. Taking another contract, the two discovered the existence of Underbelly, the physical embodiment of all the world's corruption. When Underbelly tried to recruit Jason to his cause, the duo responded by destroying him. Realizing that Underbelly was a credible threat, Jason decided to take him down. Anticipating where Underbelly would go to recover, the two headed to the most crime-ridden city on the plant: Gotham. After Roy tracked down Underbelly, the two encountered the new Batman and convinced him to help them take down Underbelly. Out of gratitude, "Batman" let the duo go free. Once the deed was done, Jason visited the youth center he went to as a kid and found that Bruce was alive. Though he didn't understand why Bruce didn't recognize him, he was satisfied to learn that he was alive. Countdown to Crisis Shortly after the investigation into Sue Dibny's murder, Jason and Helena Bertinelli discovered the existence of the Babel Protocols and the OMAC Project. A week later, Jason came upon and rescued a woman from Duela Dent (aka the "Joker's Daughter"). While pursuing Dent, Jason witnessed an OMAC shoot and kill Duela, and then attempt to kill Jason, but is stopped by a second OMAC. This second OMAC apologizes to Jason before they both disappear, leaving Jason alone with Duela's body. Later, at Duela's funeral, Jason hides until all of the Teen Titans have left except Donna Troy. Jason tells her what happened the night of Duela's death, and about the dueling OMACs. He knows that both he and Donna Troy have connections to Duela Dent and wonders which one of them is next. The two of them are then joined by Kyle Rayner, who recruited them on a mission to find Ray Palmer. On their hunt for Ray Palmer, they discover that Roy Harper was nearly killed by an OMAC. Roy soon joined them on their quest to find Ray Palmer. After another OMAC attack, the four made a major decision: they were going to reveal the existence of the Babel Protocols to the larger superhero community. Their hunt for Ray Palmer led them to Earth-51. On Earth-51, Jason encountered that world's Batman. This version of Batman had begun using lethal force since his Jason died. Jason and the Earth-51 Batman developed a sort of bond in which Batman gives Jason a new costume and the code name Red Robin. The Earth-51 Batman had originally planned to give those to his Jason prior to his death. Jason dons the Red Robin suit and goes into battle alongside Earth-51 Batman against Monarch. During a battle with a group of Monarch's soldiers, Batman is killed by the Ultraman of Earth-3, deeply affecting Jason. In his grief, Jason murders an alternate version of the Joker who mocks his loss, vacating alongside Donna, Ray and Kyle to the planet Apokolips before Earth-51's destruction. After the group is sent back to Earth, Jason recruits Koriand'r and Helena Bertinelli into the group. Robin War Following Bruce's death, Dick took over as Batman and things started to change. When a group of rag-tag vigilante's called We Are Robin were setup in a war against the Gotham City police, Jason was among the former Robins (Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, and Damian Wayne) that attempted to control the situation. The four Robins set out to train the We Are Robin movement and lead them on several missions, all of which turned out to be Dick's plan to have the authorities capture all of the Robins except himself to keep them safe. Jason and the others were taken to a secret prison facility nicknamed "The Cage", soon learning that the Court of Owls had orchestrated the whole war. After being forced to fight Red Robin in a match that was supposed to be to the death, Jason and the other Robins managed to fend off the Court of Owls and their army of Talons, clearing their names and allowing the We Are Robin movement to return to the streets. In the aftermath, Jason found himself a sidekick, Scarlet, the daughter of a criminal and the victim of Professor Pyg's practice of mutilation. His intent was for them to become Gotham City's new dynamic duo, supplanting the new one. Batman Incorperated Following his resurrection, Batman offered Jason a place in Batman Incorporated as the second Wingman, only asking that he does not reveal his identity to the others. He teamed up with Damian Wayne, who operated under the name Redbird, though Damian was unaware of Jason's identity. Upon finding out who his partner all this time had been, Damian became hurt and confused. This was doubled by the fact that Bruce then informed him that he was to be benched as Robin until further notice. Despite the fact he was now apart of Batman Incorporated, Jason barely got involved with the team and was not present when Damian was killed. Jason did approach Bruce upon learning of the fourth Robin's demise and attempted to ease whatever pain he was feeling. However, upon finding his old mentor had surrendered to the cruel emotionless drive in his grief to bring Damian back, Jason once again cut himself off from the Bat-Family. Rebirth After splitting off from Arsenal and making sure that Scarlet was properly taken care of, Jason went back to his solo career and set up shop in an abandoned bomb shelter under a police station in Gotham. During this time, Batman asked him to investigate a new connection between city hall and a new international crime cartel. Over the course of his investigation, Jason learned that the mayor had been infected with a techno-organic virus. Jason cured the mayor under the guise of an assassination attempt in order to provide himself an in with the Gotham underground. This worked as he caught the attention of Black Mask, who he suspected of being behind the virus. Batman confronted Jason about the plan, and while initially against it, he eventually agreed on the condition that Jason doesn't kill anyone. Jason agreed. While investigating the Black Mask, Jason learned he was buying up properties in Gotham, one of which was the Ma Gunn home for wayward boys, the institute Jason had been sent to before living with Bruce Wayne. Through Ma Gunn he learns Roman has been expanding his empire quietly and determines to infiltrate it in order to bring it down. Attacking the black mask in an armoured escort in order to prove his skills Jason is quickly welcomed by Roman who expected him ever since he shot the mayor, offering to take him under his wing as an heir to the business. One of Jason’s first jobs is to hijack a cargo train bringing weapon into Gotham. Jason and several henchmen blow up the train however before they can retrieve the weapon, they are attacked by a second party. The Amazon, Artemis of Bana-Mighdall. Artemis tells Jason that the weapon is the Bow of Ra, an Amazonian weapon capable of shooting the stars from the sky and causing massive explosions when fired. After a brief skirmish Jason and Artemis ending up away from the other henchmen where Jason explains his undercover motives and they quickly bond over their dislike of their respective “hero” counterparts Batman for Jason and Wonder woman for Artemis. Deciding to team up and take the weapon together before they get the chance Black Mask has the train car airlifted out. With Artemis tossing Jason into the air they manage to get inside the train car to take the weapon and are shocked by what they see. The clone of Superman known as Bizarro. Under the impression Jason successfully tricked the Amazon, Black Mask gasses the train and captures Artemis. When Jason wakes up, he’s disturbed by Black Mask's foresight and is uncertain whether he’s under suspicion or not. However Black Mask seems pleased with his results and explains that Bizarro was created by Lex Luthor who had ordered the destruction of his creation when Jason intercepted it. Whilst watching Bizarro get revived from the stasis Jason gets vivid flashbacks from his own revival from the Lazarus pit. Feeling sympathy for the clone Jason watches as once exposed to air the clones skin gets whiter and he grows larger before collapsing. Black Mask begins his process of brain washing the clone by having him repeatedly watch videos of the current superman to make him understand his strength. In an effort to connect with the clone Jason buys him a small plushie toy of superman which Bizarro affectionately calls “Pup-Pup”. This proves useful when Bizarro becomes angry at both Jason and Artemis, who was residing in a cell nearby and the toy and Jason’s insistence that they are all friends is the only thing that calms him down. Black mask tells Jason he finds him closer to kindred spirit and the Bow of Ra was sent back to Qurac, the bows original home and where Jason was murdered by the Joker. Mask then reveals that he knows Jason’s original mission to investigate the link between him and the mayor and gives Jason the chance to really join. Jason refuses and as a result is attacked by mind controlled Bizarro. During the fight Jason realises that Bizarro is actively trying to resist the mind control. While Artemis holds off Bizarro Jason, Black Mask mind collapses when he sees the world as Bizarro does ending with him falling into a coma, Jason refusing to kill also crushes the antidote in front of him refusing to save him. After a final meeting with Batman where he states he cannot play by his rules Jason leaves with Artemis and Bizarro to find the Bow of Ra. The Hunt for the Bow Whilst cleaning up some business in Gotham involving threatening Black Mask's remaining business partners Artemis finds the recordings of the scientists who made Bizarro, in its they explain that the clone before the current iteration of Bizarro was only letting them live, it could see them anywhere, hear them anywhere and that if it doesn’t grow mentally then it could cause the next apocalyptic threat. Jason prepares for this buy taking enough kryptonite from batman to create a bullet planning to execute Bizarro now in order to prevent any future problems however when Bizarro expresses his desire to be a Jason’s friend and be the best version of himself Jason holsters the gun. Whilst flying on a jet to Qurac the plane is shot down by the bow. Jason is captured by the Qurac military led by General Heinle who they believe possesses the Bow. While Jason is integrated by them and subsequently begins to believe this is all an elaborate ploy by the joker to get h to relive his death Bizarro helps refugees and Artemis meets what remains of her tribe including her thought dead friend Akila. After reliving memories of his death Jason breaks free of his restraints and holds a gun to the general’s head however, he quickly realises the general does not have the bow and at that moment is attacked by the amazons. During the battle Artemis and Jason meet and argue who truly has the weapon, though this debate is quickly ended when Akila burns the general with the bow. With the help of a bizarro and Jason artemis manages to take the bow and fire on Akila who begins to combust with eh force of a nuclear bomb. Bizarro grabs her and flies into space for the blast to safely detonate. Artemis decides to stay longer with Jason and bizarro whilst advising the Amazons and people of Qurac to come together. However, at this moment Bizarro begins faints and falls into a coma. Bringing Bizarro back to Gotham and placing him into the care of Ma Gunn, the outlaw’s new hideout Solomon Grundy begins rampaging a nearby carnival Artemis and Jason head out to stop him but are nearly overpowered when Bizarro joins the fight and defeats him easily. However, the fight weakens him to the point where they believe he dies. Attracted by the notion that they’ve managed to make friends with Bizarro Lex Luthor arrives and offers to try and save him. Begrudgingly the outlaws agree and comfort each other whilst Lex injects green kryptonite into Bizarro which radically alters his brain functions and makes him smarter and healthier than before. With Bizarro's newfound intelligence he becomes the brains of the outlaws and designs them a new super base. An invisible fortress hanging over Gotham and new jetpacks and weapons to fight criminals, which they immediately put to use stopping one of Professor Pyg's heists from penguin before then stealing penguin’s money for themselves. After the fight Bizarro shows them their new base and a door he built to travel to any place in existence, including the Batcave. Artemis grows continually uneasy with Bizarros new personality especially after he goads Batwoman and her allies into attacking them and placing them in Belle Reve to be recruited by Amanda Waller. Bizzaro explains that there are bases in the crust of the earth designed by Harvest, a time traveling villain which are now starting to fall into decay and could cause the collapse of the earth. along with killer croc, Harley, captain boomerang and Deadshot they head to the base. Discovering the body of Harvest apparently crucified. In another area of the base Bizzaro explains Harvest had previously fought superboy and had protected the core against kryptonians. Splitting half with the Suicide squad the outlaws take half of the weapons fund and unknown to Jason and Artemis Bizarro steals thousands of gallons of green kryptonite to keep his mind from deteriorating back to its simple state. Continuing his crusade for Gotham Jason fights the H.I.V.E queen with both tech from Bizarro, after being defeated she senses something wrong with Jason’s mind but before she can reveal what it is Bizarro comes crashing through and knocks her out stating she was stalling in an effort to send a powerful psychic blast against Jason. After dealing with her Jason heads to visit Ma Gunn however he finds a note from her stating she’s away on business, later revealed that Bizarro shrunk her and placed her inside a bottle being kept in his room. Following this Artemis asks Jason out on a date, during the night Jason reveals more of his childhood and life on the streets, as well as his love/hate relationship with Gotham City. Deciding to go somewhere completely private Jason and Artemis take the quantum doorway to the Batcave. Once inside Artemis reveals that the date was mainly a way to speak freely about Bizarro without him hearing them. Still cautious they communicate only by using a whiteboard and pen. Writing out their concerns Jason states he has to believe that Bizarro has a plan. Whilst this is going on a mysterious man whose face shifts between 3 different heads summons Bizarro to a small bar and advises that it was him who had got them together to form this “dark trinity” and Bizarro’s super intelligence was ruining it. Bizarro threatens the man but before anything else can happen he fades out and wakes up to Jason and Artemis carrying him back to base. Over the course of the next few days Jason begins following Bizarro and discovers he has set up a meeting with as many out of business henchmen in Gotham City as he can get and lured them all to a hotel where he plans to kill them all, however seeing how desperate some of these men were Bizarro decides to spare them. While this is happening Artemis breaks int Bizarro’s room and discovers the kryptonite. Bizarro confronts her down there but quickly falls apart revealing how lost he is as he feels his intelligence slipping and begs for her help, eventually she convinces him to destroy the vats of kryptonite., though he secretly keeps a few vials for inhalation. Jason begins laundering the money they stole from penguin through the penguin’s own casino and after getting caught easily escapes and after discusses with Alfred whether he’s acting because it’s the right thing to do or just because he can. When Alfred leaves Jason is approached by a grey-haired woman who reveals herself as Ma Gunn’s granddaughter and was told should she disappear she was to deliver some letters to Jason. As Bizarro’s mental state worsens he calls Jason to help him get home. Reading the letters Jason discovers these were written by his father, who expresses regret at his actions in life, and how he had tried to go straight however due to medical bills in Jason’s youth he turned back to henchmanning. Over the course of his letters he reveals that while he was responsible for many crimes in his life the one he was sent to jail for was ne he was innocent of, he was framed by penguin, but in order to get out he is going to participate in some secret government experiment in order to get out sooner, after this the letters stop. Distraught, Jason heads to the prison cemetery where he unearths his father’s grave and finds it empty. Enraged by the knowledge that his father did care for him and had been framed by Cobblepott Jason interrupts Cobblepott while es unveiling a new theme park on live TV. Jason surrounds him by smoke take off his mask and reveals his face to Cobblepott and tells him his name and his father’s name. Laughing the penguin states that Jason has given away his and by association Batman’s identity for a “nobody”. Jason, sick of the catch and release nature that only puts henchmen in jail shoots Cobblepott in the face, right through his monocled eye. While fleeing from the scene Jason finds that the Outlaws floating base is beginning to fall apart as without Bizarro’s intellect to maintain it. On his way to try and stop it falling he is intercepted by Batman who furious that Jason has broken his no killing rule is now intent upon bringing him in. Not ready to truly fight him Batman kicks him in the helmet shattering it, Jason laughs and mocks him stating that he’s never even hit the joker that hard. While brutally beating him, Batman is blasted back by Bizarro who carries Jason back to the base. Realizing the base can’t be steered or stopped Bizarro begins pulling it through the quantum doorway after saying goodbye. Determined to follow him Artemis stops Jason and kisses him before throwing him onto a nearby rooftop and following Bizarro through the doorway. Jason watches heartbroken as the base collapses in on itself and disappears along with his friends. Before he can react though he feels Batman still waiting behind him who then continues to beat him, ripping the red bat symbol of his outfit and begins carrying him to jail. However, Jason is once again saved, this time by a surprise arrow shot by one of the original Outlaws and Jason’s best friend Roy Harper. Taking Jason back to the island where the outlaws originally lived on Starfire’s spaceship, Jason takes time to heal and uses the ships bio scanners to unsuccessfully search for Artemis and Bizarro. After physically healing Jason and Roy begin hunting an opioid dealer whom they dealt with before, Suzie Su. Tracking her down to a hospital they are surprised to find her hospitalised due to liver failure. Whilst leaving they re attacked by the sisters of Suzie Su who are quickly beaten, however at this point Suzie Su reawakens and stops the fight telling them she had not had on the poisoned opioids and that that was the work of an organisation called the underground. Deciding to follow up this lead Jason heads out to find the organisation while Roy heads to the sanctuary for rehab. Leviathan Takeover Not long after this incident, almost every staple of the world intelligence community was completely destroyed by the Leviathan Organization in a single night. Among the decimated organisations were A.R.G.U.S., the D.E.O., Spyral, Cadmus and even the Kobra Cult. Jason, like most vigilantes, chose to open his own investigation into the astonishing incident. Jason investigated each disaster zone individually, but came up with nothing, as there were no corpses to be found at any of the sites, suggesting that the victims had either been completely disintegrated or teleported somewhere. At the wreckage of A.R.G.U.S.'s new headquarters, Jason was approached by Batman, and the two began sharing investigative notes. Both Jason and Batman believed that Talia al Ghul was not behind the attacks, instead theorizing that Leviathan had a new leader. Batman told Jason that he and a team of detectives had developed a sizable suspect list in an attempt to uncover the identity of Leviathan's new leader, including Amanda Waller, Sam Lane and Steve Trevor. Batman revealed to Jason that he and the detectives believed Jason to be behind the attacks. Before Jason could question Bruce's logic, the team of detectives consisting of Damian, Green Arrow, Lois Lane, Manhunter, Plastic Man and the Question appeared. The team told Jason they suspected him because of his track record and because he was one of the few people in the World capable of pulling off such an act; furthermore the technology used was suspiciously similar to Batman's tech, something only a few people would have access to, including Jason. Upon hearing the detectives' statements, Jason ran. Although Batman's team had the numerical advantage, Jason was able to take out each member of the team one-on-one. Before he left, Jason made a statement to Lois Lane, explaining to her that Leviathan was probably using Batman's tech as a way of framing him. After Jason escaped, the team saw validity in his statement and began pursuing other leads. Powers and Abilities Powers * Lazarus Enhancement: '''Due to being immersed in the Lazarus Pits, Jason possesses some magical abilities. Abilities * '''Acrobatics: In his training as Robin, he has been taught acrobatics. He further practices his abilities as the Red Hood. While nowhere near Dick's raw talent or Damian's considerable skill, Jason is a better acrobat than either Tim or Stephanie on account of his athletic physique. * Aviation: ''' * '''Business Management: '''Jason bought the Iceberg Lounge from Oswald Cobblepot and managed to turn it into a clean and massively more profitable establishment. * '''Conmputer Management * Criminology: Possibly the most street savvy member of Batman, Inc., Jason has proved himself time and again as being highly capable of predicting criminal behavior and effectively countering it. He built the foundation for this talent by living on the streets of Gotham as a child and enhanced it further with training by Batman. * Disguise: ''' * '''Demolitions: Taught by a world renowned bomb expert in Russia during his time spent off the grid being pursued by the Outsiders, Jason is able to assemble and defuse a wide variety of conventional explosive devices, from improvised to military-grade designs. * Driving: Jason has driven a variety of vehicles from cars, boats, planes, helicopters, and motorcycles. As far as past Robins are concerned, Jason is the best of the bunch in vehicle maneuvers. Batman himself has remarked that Jason is an exceptional driver of land-based vehicles and in passing has commented that Jason may be the best wheel man in Gotham next to Roxy Rocket. * Educated: Jason has received excellent education and tutoring from Batman and thus has extensive knowledge of various subjects, which include Science, Mathematics, Forensics, Medicine, Geography, History, and Leadership. ** Skilled Chemist ** Skilled Biologist ** Skilled Physician ** Forensics ** Mathematician ** In-Depth Knowledge of World History and Geography (Past and Present) * Escapology: * Firearms: Having been trained by Batman and possessing superb natural eye to hand coordination, Jason has near-perfect aim when using firearms. Trained in the use of firearms during his time with the League of Assassins and having privately refined his skill further, it is likely that Jason is a better marksman than Bruce Wayne or most other members of Batman, Inc. Jason has shown himself capable of shooting a grapnel line while he himself is diving off a rooftop. * Genius Level Intellect: ' * '''Intimidation: ' * '''Investigation: Jason has shown some skill as a detective but gladly admits Forensics are not his forte and usually solves his personal investigations through instinct and dumb luck rather than deduction. * Leadership: '''Jason has demonstrated exceptional leadership abilities during his time with the Challengers. * '''Lip Reading: * Multilingualism: Taught by Batman, Jason is fluent in several languages having spoken English, French, German, Italian and various others with Russian and Spanish being his weakest. * Martial Arts: Jason Todd is a highly skilled combatant, showing his skill in fighting by besting Nightwing and even Batman on occasion, usually by resorting to dirty techniques and cheap blows. Jason can easily overpower Tim Drake in a spontaneous match, but Tim has shown recently that he can best Jason if he is given enough time to develop any sort of strategy. Jason's fighting style focuses on brutality, strength, and speed; he is shown to have studied over half-a dozen fighting styles. He has received extensive training from Batman, and after his resurrection had not only been trained by the League of Assassins but also traveled the world, learning every form of martial arts he could, in a style very similar to what Bruce Wayne himself had done. ** Aikido ** Capoeira ** Karate ** Ninjutsu ** Savate ** Krav Maga ** Kickboxing ** Tae Kwon Do * Peak Human Condition: * Stealth * Surveillance: Although contradictory to nature, Jason's learned to survey his targets before attacking. He spends long hours scouting targets and assuring that they deserve his brand of justice. Swordsmanship: Jason has shown to be skilled enough to hold his own against the Green Arrow in a sword fight, something that Bruce Wayne claims even he can't do. * Thievery: * Throwing: Jason is an expert marksman and highly skilled with throwing weapons, such as batarangs and knives. Weaponry: Jason is highly skilled in the use of many weapons, including rocket launchers and mounted artillery. * Tracking: * Strength: Jason has proven himself to be just as strong, or at least of comparable strength, to Bruce Wayne. Personally, I feel that Jason may have the edge due to being in his prime and having Lazarus Pit rejuvenated muscles. Weaknesses * Rage: '''Jason's most notable weakness is his rage. Batman and numerous others have told him that his rage blinds him in battle to the point of leaving physical and mental weak points open for attacks. Recently, Jason has made steps to putting the past behind him and has become a more disciplined and controlled fighter but his efforts have been hampered due to residual League of Assassins programming that sends him into a berserker rage when angered enough. Some of his triggers are rape, drug use causing the harm of children, and the Joker's voice. Paraphernalia * '''Red Hood Costume: Following his resurrection, Jason took on the mantle of the Red Hood. His interpretation, however, involved denim jeans, biker boots, a t-shirt, and a biker's jacket. He later upgraded to a full-body armored suit and a leather jacket. Jason wears two masks, the first being a red-domino mask, fixed in place with spirit gum, and includes a built-in radio transmitter/receiver and Starlite night-vision lenses. His second mask is a metallic red hood or helmet, which offers many of the same functions as his domino mask, though also adds better protection for his face. * AmerTek Armory: Jason often uses his handguns in battle and has shown access to firearms of high-caliber, including RPG's. Due to Bruce's disapproval of such weaponry, Jason buys his own (or acquires them through other means) and stores them somewhere that remains a mystery to us. * All-Blades: '''The All-Blades are a pair of magical blades which can inflict great pain on magical creatures, but are otherwise harmless. Jason can summon the All-Blades at will, but only in the presence of true evil. * '''Robin Costume: (Formerly) After becoming Robin, Todd received Dick Grayson's old Robin costume. Jason soon made updates to it, adding armor to the costume and retiring the tunic. His utility belt carried batarangs, grappling hooks, gas pellets and assorted other bat-related weapons. * Red Robin Costume: (Formerly) The costume originally worn by the Jason Todd of Earth-51, and worn towards the end of his stint with the Challengers. Similar in some ways to Tim Drake's costume, this costume offered many of the same protections and functions, although it had added glider capability in the cape, and assorted Robin-esque weaponry. * Batman Costume: (Formerly) Unlike the conventional Batman costume, Jason's version was far more militaristic, with heavier body armor of gray and black. Rather than the normal cowl design, the pointed ears were made to look more like devil horns, and the lenses glowed red giving him a far more demonic appearance. The mouth of the of the mask was covered with a gas-mask type device. Rather than carrying the normal non-lethal utility belt, Jason's was filled with assorted lethal weaponry. Trivia and Notes Trivia * During his time with the League of Assassins and the subsequent time as Dumas, Jason racked up no less than 80 confirmed kills, most of them being drug dealers, rapists, and murderers. Since joining the Outsiders, Jason has only killed three times while enraged and in the defense of others. * Jason has a confirmed kill count of 83. * Jason kept the tire he originally stole from the Batmobile. * Jason considers Roy Harper to be his best friend. * Jason has had brief relationships with Ravager, Essence and Isabel Ardila. * Jason occasioanlly smokes. * Jason's favorite meal is pot roast. * Jason's favorite food is a Bellybuster Burger from Big Belly Burger with extra onions. * Jason's interest in Big Belly Burger may actually be more about the name itself rather than the food as he has admitted to having a belly fetish, which Helena has chosen to exploit unrepentantly. * Actually, the Joker killing Jason set the League's plan back considerably. Ra's was concerned that Joker may have compromised their smuggling operation so they abandoned it altogether and revised their plan, striking almost a decade after Jason's death. This is why Ra's used Jason's corpse as a means to enact revenge on Joker. * Being trained by Batman and the League of Assassins, Jason Todd is a world class martial artist. But he lacks the patience and discipline to utilize that and often prefers just plugging people with his guns or resorting to the tactics he picked up on the streets. It could also be explained that its his form of rejecting both Bruce and the League, who he probably sees as two entities who sought to use him for their own purposes. * Thanks to the Lazarus Pit and minerals contained within it Jason is immune to many effects of Kryptonite. * Jason is a closet classic literature buff. He especially loves The Three Musketeers, The Man in the Iron Mask, and The Count of Monte Cristo all by Alexandre Dumas. * Jason owns a hideaway in a container that he stole from some drug dealers. The whole place is an armory and he also has other shipping containers for explosives, heavy weapons, and backup weaponry. * He and Roy Harper partake in a lot of stupid games, including one which involve punching each other in the genitals. Category:Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Bat-Family Category:Formerly Deceased